lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkLantern
Archive 1 Archive 2 Nordec See here. It's pure fanon.--Wyvern Rex. 19:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) hello DarkLantern could you please look at The chase to Minas Tirith and atleast give me some critism about how could i make it to be much better for it not to be deleted Thank you, lacson211 I am so sorry because i forgot the letter ci on the word on the word criticism Thank You, Lacson211 Hi I know you help me a bit with stuff & under stand stuff for me but can you tell me why is the editing page different? when did it happen? Fanon There. I've done the entire hitlist, found ten more fanon articles (See Category:Articles For Deletion) and moved the lot of them to LOTR Fanon. As a lolcat would put it, "I can has cheezburger now?"--Wyvern Rex. 09:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Blogs and mainspace User:LegolasGirl and User:Anithilian (possibly the same user) have moved their blogs "The Theme" and "What If The Ring Servived?" to the mainspace. Please move these blogs back. (Thanks for the barnstar. I was only expecting a lukewarm burger...)--Wyvern Rex. 08:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For cleaning up the vandalism on my userpage. I blocked that Wcrolas990 guy over on GTA Wiki for (surprise) chronic incivility, and since then he's been vandalizing my pages at every wiki he can find, that's what that was all about. Jeff (talk| ) 17:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Bot flag Hi DarkLantern. I'd like to use my bot ( ) to create interlanguage links between this wiki and the german The Lord of the Rings Wiki (and maybe other language versions later). This will cause a lot of edits, that's why I'd like to ask Wikia staff for a . But I need the community's approval for that. Are you ok with it? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 10:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Some pages already have these links, see Sauron for example. --Weas-El ✉ 10:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Spam filter problem on page Legolas Hi DarkLantern, please see my report here. Thanks, --Weas-El ✉ 14:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :It works now, I can edit the page. Thanks. :Sometimes the bot finds incorrect links and transfers them to the other wikis. Sooner or later this results in conflicting links. It's easier to make minor corrections manually in these cases. But most changes are indeed made automatically, see . ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 16:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Articles to merged Hi - thanks for the welcome! :) New to this wiki, so I'm trying to pick up stuff as quickly as I can. If my signature breaks any rules (e.g. no images or what-have-you), or anything like that, please just drop me a line and I'll be quick to remedy the issue. From my glancing around this wiki I've guessed I should respond on your talk page (not my personal preference, but oh well), again, if I'm doing anything unusual just poke me about it. That was sort of random. Unless Forum:Articles to merged contains anything urgent, could I leave it until this evening? I'm not sure if I really have the time to get up to anything more in-depth than a quick signature and userpage right now. (Why is it not Articles to be merged?) A F K When 07:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) mentioned in automated message? You mentioned at the very end of the automated message that it would be helpful to tell how I stumbled upon this wiki? I found it when I wanted to know more about LOTR. I simply googled LOTR wiki and found this. But, if you want more visitors, you may want to spotlight this wikia? And I have noticed that most pages do not have categories? Before I edit any more pages to add categories, is there a reason you do not want categories? Ruler of the coasters 11:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Hello There, Greetings Fellow Friend! Hello there Dark Lantern, I am Lucas, a major fan of Tolkien's works and novels, having read The Hobbit four times as well as reading The Silmarillion, The Children Of Hurin, and The Hobbit. Not only am I a fan, I am a faithful reader, knowing that although many days have passed since his own passing, his words still kindle hopeful flames in reader's hearts. I have watched the Movie adaptations of The Lord Of The Rings more times than most people say they have, and honestly, as a member of this Wiki and three others, my knowledge is, in my opinion, a necessity. I hope that you can read English by the way, as that is my language. I will put up a Babel Template as soon as I can. My editing may at first seem shoddy and may appear as a tweak of the page, but really, they are more than just words. They are backed by a great love for Tolkien's trilogy, and also by the fact that i am an experienced writer. Unfortunately I am busy a lot of the time, and I cannot contribute my knowledge and help to the wiki all the time, something I both regret and do not regret. But, I hope to expand this site as well as I can fit it to my schedule, as school is the most important thing at the moment. I wish all the other editors, contributors, and friends on this Wiki the best of luck, and to you as well. I hope you can understand my complicated sentences, some people cant....and I have unique intelligence for one of my age. Thank you for the message. User:LukaSlayR13• "I found out I'm lost, but where was I going? Oh I was trying to lose myself.... 01:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Problem with disambiguation pages Hi DarkLantern. My bot isn't able to identify this wiki's disambiguation pages as what they are. Very often I receive error messages like "Elessar (disambiguation) doesn't seem to be a disambiguation page". I am not sure what the reason is, but I suspect the problem is caused by a surplus line break in page MediaWiki:Disambiguationspage. Would you please try to remove it? I cannot edit this page. Or, since "Template:disambig" is actually the page's default value, you could even delete the whole page. Thank you.--Weas-El ✉ 19:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) OUR WIKI IS IN DANGER! You know how Mair was blanked?Also,appently the same person was puting 1 inapprote sentence hidden n many articles.I fixed many of them,but I fear he may strike again.I noiteced a patern.Every day in the late afternoon he (or she) does this.Be on the look out P.S. Orv-men ana Man-orcs are differnt Phatoms Can you improve Phantams,and rename it Phantoms,? Villainous manoeuvring Thank you for asking. Category redirects are mere recommendations. Unlike the normal "#REDIRECT", they do not redirect. I've updated some documentation and given the revised category an additional category. Check the template and its documentation (and maybe ) for possible further explanation. Come back to me if still puzzled. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Goblins Please don't merge Goblins and orcs.There seperate.Modern media has them differnt.Goblins should be merged with moria orcs,not orcs —The preceding unsigned comment was summoned by 96.37.157.143 (talk • ) . Servants of Sauron is for his servans in the books,movies, and games.,like agents of Saruman —The preceding unsigned comment was summoned by 96.37.157.143 (talk • ) . Template:Title Hi DarkLantern. The images included by this template are often overlapping other content, since they use absolute positioning. In skins like monobook there may have been room for that in the title line, but in Oasis there isn't any. If you don't have other ideas, I'd like to modify the template, so the following content will displayed below the image, not behind it. By the way, I took care of that category you mentioned. And I updated the links to Tolkien Gateway to use the Template:TGlink on ca. 700 pages. I checked many of the changes, but not all of them. But I'm sure at least 99% of them are working correctly. --Weas-El ✉ 13:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Done, revert it if you have a better idea. --Weas-El ✉ 22:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) a page to be deleted Unidentified Isengard Orc Commander should be deleted or merged. I disagree with Some of your edits You have done many edits.Most are good for the wiki, others I disargree with .Some can be resolved like Agents of Saruman and Servants of Sauron included those from the movies and games,I find they should.Perhaps there should be a catergory page for those in conan and one for non-canon and another for those in ALL canons.Also on Squit eyed Men istead of having it as nomination for mergeing, ask people to say what they think on it's talk page for a few months first.They have more Man blood Then Half-Orcs.Also Goblins are different than orcs in media and maybe in the books.I hope we can reach a solition.Please respond if you can.- A Wiki Contribiter A Replay to DarkLantern I do not have soloe one of Tolkiens books at the momnet.I get them from the library and don't rember all chapter names.I will at least try to put the books name if I cann't remeber the chapter. Squinty-eyed Men are not mentioned in name, but are a kind of Orc Man Hybrid.They are metioned in the Shire in the last book of The Lord of The Rings as well in the first.I think I may reeber the chapters,but I do not known how to make sections so after I do, I may did help making sections.Also Orcs and Goblins are different on there on and modern media.I didn't make that page,I just belive they're differnt.Please replay. -A Wiki Contrbiter I put some refrences from Lord of the Rings in Squinty-eyed Men.-A Wiki Conribiter. Mesage I put a mesage on the talk page on Squit eyed Men.Please read and respnd I noteced Squinty-eyed Men no longer has the notification that it may be merged.Does this mean it can stay?-A Wiki Contribiter Badges Hi, I think it would be good if you enabled badges. They are a very good for mass editing Metardis 12:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I hope you don't mind if I put in a quick objection. I haven't yet seen Wiki Achievements being used in a manner beneficial to the content and quality of articles. It mainly seems to result in a substantial number of spam blogs, comments and images.--Wyvern Rex. 14:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello I edited my page as instructed, but no matter how closely I followed the instructions, the Babel-template simply would not work. Bookworm1138 00:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) on a new blog A new blog has came up on some new product. I do not think the person is actully going to edit and is just working for a company. New On This Wiki/Italicising Titles Hey there, my name is AlastorMoody. I am quite new to this wiki, joining just yesterday, but I had a sudden... "want" for anything Lord of the Rings, if you will ^.^ Anyway, I do not know what your policies are, as this was never addressed on the policy page, but I do wonder, should we italicise the titles of books/films? Others wikis do it, I do not know this one's standards, and I have also seen some of them italicised on some pages, and others not on other pages.... So, could you help me out? I was not sure who else to go to, and I thought an administrator was a fitting choice. AlastorMoody 18:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I am simply using my userpage as a draft page for a short while, while I am improving the Eradan page. It will be removed from my page at some point later today. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 15:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Just read the end of Ugluk, and you will understand. please fix it. Just read the end of Ugluk, and you will understand. please fix it. Draconic Alliance I'm back! I've been working on the LOTR Fanon wiki following my successful adoption request, part of a collaborative project with other users and staff to encourage co-operation between a variety of fantasy wikis. Please read our rules and sign up here (Wikia skin required, unfortunately.) All you have to do is display the Alliance logo on the main page and add a footer template to the main page. I have designed both, you may of course alter the colors. Thanks.--Wyvern Rex. 18:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :PS:New look LOTR Fanon is here.--Wyvern Rex. 19:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Tolkien Wiki Hats off to you, sir. After two years of me being inactive, I decided to check up on the good ol' Tolkien Wiki again and I see you're still the one keeping it all together. It's amazing what you do for this Wiki! I made a few edits to the Forum:Articles to be merged and to LOTR:Articles for deletion. Be sure to check them out and give me your thoughts. I also wanted to ask about the article Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal and the category "Cleanup", these are lists with articles that need rewriting, yes? This can be done by anyone?--Nognix 22:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Articles for deletion I'm stunned that we're naming figurants now. If this encyclopedia was like a book, I'm sure no one would need an article naming figurants. They have no lines, the only thing they do in the movies is die. Here, they're hogging space. This wiki is, in my opinion, a mess. You're the only remaining sysop (and one of the few active users), make your own rules!--Nognix 09:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) List of unnamed characters Awesome work on that list! --Nognix 14:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Man Flesh Uruk He is, I think, the same person as Unnamed Uruk Hai warrior, I'll add any specific details to the list. I'm also going to improve the layout a bit because right now, it's a bit of a wierd layout. I'll also add some of the other unnamed people which already have an article here, for example Unidentified Isengard Orc Commander --Nognix 17:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thought on mods Shared my opinion on the matter. Forum:Are Mods legitimate video game things or fandom generations--Nognix 12:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism? 95.104.62.25 seems to be vandalizing pages? I don't really know, he's randomly changing some battle statistics to sometimes outrageous number so I suspect it's vandalism. I'll be reverting it when I find some time. --Nognix 16:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes I was wondering if you could explain me or direct me to a page on how to make infoboxes like the actor's one and the battles' one. Could you also tell me where the infoboxes' source code is located? For example, I want to change the campaign box, used in First Siege of Imladris because under the box, there is one where it still says First Sauron Attack on Imladris and I think I have to change the source code for that as it doesn't show up in a regular edit.--Nognix 20:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Annoying Guy Listen I just explained this to SunflashtheAwesome but there's this guy with a icon of some bird man who keeps anoying me saying "exaggerating the number of forces" every time I make a new blog post about a battle. Is there any way you can banned Thornclaw Braveheart off of this wiki? From Alex Lioce. I do not curse nor vandalize. Thornclaw Far over the Misty Mountains﻿ cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. 12:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Articles to be merged I'm taking on the task of merging the battles. I will write a page for every battle that doesn't have one yet. I'm going to create the battle pages using the "template" of Skirmish at Amon Hen. Brief summary, battlebox (with picture, if possible) and then a detailed explanation about the battle. --Nognix 16:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Categorize them? What do you mean? Ruler of the Coasters 21:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Main page Some remarks about the main page. First of all, in the welcome banner thing, there's a link to a LOTR gaming wiki; it has no clear guidance or structure (I have no idea who the owner is, even after some searching.)I suggest we or move all our gaming articles to that wiki and make it clear there is a seperate wiki for gaming articles (This would give the gaming wiki more notoriety and articles whilst removing some disputed (since no admin is an expert on gaming articles) gaming articles) or we should remove the link because, right now, that wiki is an abomination. Also the newsfeed, linked to this page is broken, so I suggets removing the newsfeed altogether.--Nognix 00:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :How do you contact a staff member? Or is that something you should do? Also, is there a quick way to find out who the owner of the gaming wiki is? Also, does a possible transfer have to be voted or something, by admins?--Nognix 16:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, a lot of our readers are here for articles on the games. What if games and main characters get their own pages on both wikis while our wiki links the pages of minor characters to the gaming wiki?--Wyvern Rex. 17:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I want to counter what Wyvern said with a question. Why did you create the Fandom wiki and was all fandom moved from this wiki to the fandom wiki? None of you admins has any knowledge about video game related stuff, I dare say. Someone started a LOTR video game wiki, thus, I presume whoever started it has more knowledge of the games than we do. Now I want to answer the question I asked, I think you moved all the fandom because it didn't belong here, because it wasn't made by Tolkien (although it was inspired by Tolkien's works), because it used space. Why not do the same for the video game articles? :::I'm not saying the video game articles are pointless or that they aren't informative, I'm merely saying that if someone created a LOTR video game wiki, I think we can safely assume he has more knowledge than we have.--Nognix 00:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::I didn't create the fanon wiki, I found it and after a couple of years adopted it. I am not an admin here (though most people seem to think that I am) but I moved the fanon because it was not approved by Saul Zaentz, Tolkien Enterprises or the Tolkien estate. Games are. We obviously need the information about the games themselves and I believe that prominent new characters are an important attraction for new visitors to this wiki. I would rather that in-depth articles like the military unit articles or level descriptions were moved to the gaming wiki, along with discussions of character powers. When reading about Gandalf, I don't much want a block on the correct useage of the fireball.--Wyvern Rex. 09:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Internal mailing list As for another matter, I looked at the welcome template and dug trough loads of pages, nobody will ever read (I'm talking about the Help: and Community pages on here). I also looked at the internal mailing list thingy, to put it bluntly, I think it's an abomination; The used skin is kinda horrible. Also, is it actually used? By anyone? Perhaps it could be possible to modernize the mailing list's skin, or you could change to an IRC channel or an internal chatroom, I guess, sounds almost the same to me. Perhaps all of this is a bit much, but I figured: "Hey, it's in the welcoming template. People might not read that but it's still the first thing people see when they create an account." --Nognix 00:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :You could install Wikia's chat system.--Wyvern Rex. 09:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Nognix/Sandbox Please delete this page, made a mistake with these things. I'm not familiar with them, sorry.--Nognix 18:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Scenes list I made another mistake somewhere. Whilst I was busy working on the Scenes list, I created a template to make linking to AgeOfTheRing, my source, easier. I based it off of the TGlink-template. Now I noticed that whenever I used the template, the pages popped up in Category:External link templates. I checked the syntax over and over again to find the error (Yup, I'm still learning this syntax), but I can't find one, since I based off of the TGlink template, which works perfectly. Could you take a look at it? I don't get it anymore.--Nognix 19:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism User 124.182.132.41 vandalized Troll Hole--Nognix 13:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) User Mrrushin, probably the same one as the ip, vandalized Nick Cave--Nognix 14:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC)